


She A Thot™

by stardust_moonbeams



Series: How To Make A Family (Birdbox Addition) [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BECAUSE SCREW CANON ITS ONLY PAINFUL, Because death is inevitable, Dad Clint Barton, F, Fluff, Gen z, Generation Z Peter Parker, Hawk Kids, Idek why anymore, Its so cute and fluffy its basically stitch, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Pietro and Wanda Barton, Screw You Marvel, Sibling Love, Tin Can Kids, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Vines, Wanda Maximoff is a Good Bro, dad tony stark, fight me, we do what we want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_moonbeams/pseuds/stardust_moonbeams
Summary: "Every woman is a queen!""If she breathes she's a thot!"OrShuri can't fight without a good vine((Its probably best to read this series in order))





	She A Thot™

When will you learn?" A high pitch voice said, making Pietro pause, "When will you learn? That your actions have consequences!" The battle continued to rage on as Pietro looked for the source of the voice. It wasn't Wanda or Peter quoting the vine, so he was slightly very confused. Before he could locate the source of the vine the battle pulled him away, as he ran towards Clint to stop the archer from being shot in the back by the weird robot things they were fighting.

"SKITTLES!" A voice shouted from behind Peter, making him almost making him fall off the building.

"Stop! I could've dropped my croissant." Peter replied on instinct as he shot out a web to catch himself. He looked back at the girl who'd shouted to see her blasting robots with the weapons on her hands. As Peter was distracted he almost got shot. Right. Returning to the fight he continued to web up the Terminators (like those really old movies). By the time he was free again, the girl was gone.

Pietro heard the same voice shouting, "You better watch out. You better watch out. You better watch out. You better watch out. You better watch out!"

Pietro looked around the area in search of the voice but couldn't seem to find the owner of it.

"Who ever keeps quoting vines, where are you?" He called into the battlefield as he zoomed around. 

The only response he got from her was: "Oh hi, thanks for checking in. I'm still a piece of garbage." 

Of course when Peter wasn't looking where he was going his webs would miss entirely. Of course he'd fall and land on two robots. It was almost instinct to respond to the "Hey, Ron." Sent his way.

"Hey, Billy." He replied, looking up and seeing Vine Girl fighting a load of robots. "Who are you?" He asked as he fought.

"A bit busy, coloniser." She responded, taking down another two robots. 

"Yeah, but what's your name?" He asked, patiently waiting for her to respond. But as she fought the robots she didn't answer. Peter couldn't help himself, the situation seemed too good. "Can I get a waffle?" He asked her fighting form, "Could I please get a waffle?" She appropriately ignored him, and as the battle continued Peter found he had to swing away.

"Yeet!" Thor shouted as he threw Mjolnir. Loki had introduced him to these wonderful short clips Midgardians called 'vines'. Unluckily for him, Peter was swinging past at the time.

"Fuck off you millennial." He called jokingly.

Thor's eyebrows furrowed, "I have been informed the Captain doesn't appreciate that sort of language." He told the teen. Peter began to cackle as he swung away.

"Pietro!" Peter called to the blue of silver rushing around him. "Have you seen a girl fighting and quoting vines?" He questioned as he took down robots.

"Seen her? No. Heard her? Yes." Pietro replied as he took out three of the robots surrounding Peter. "Who is she?"

"Not a clue." Peter shrugged.

Across the battlefield Wanda was grinning. Her brother's mind was practically screaming its confusion. She knew the other teen was on the battlefield the moment she entered, Wanda's mind was always scanning the area for new threats (especially with robots that reminded her too much of Ultron's army).

Wanda smiled as she spotted the other girl, who made eye contact with her. The other teen grinned at her and shouted, "Every woman is a queen!"

Wanda smirked and replied: "If she breathes she's thot!" Yeah, Wanda was quite amused with the antics of the other teen.

The team joined up at the end of the battle. The minute Peter spotted her he shouted, "YOU!" And pointed at her, "You're the vine girl!"

"Is she?" Pietro questioned looking at her curiously.

"Right," Tony intervened, "this is Princess Shuri of Wakanda."

"I love your YouTube channel!" Peter told her, his mask hiding his elated grin.

"I love yours!" She fangirled back.

"I like your accent, where you from?" Peter asked (much to Tony- and the other adults- confusion as he'd  _ just _ said)

Shuri deepened her voice and responded, "I'm Liberian."

"Oh my bad." Peter then whispered, "I like your accent, where you from?" The adults stared on in confusion as the four teens began cracking up. It was the start of a beautiful (deadly) friendship.


End file.
